<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friday Night by renklyo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172771">Friday Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/renklyo/pseuds/renklyo'>renklyo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brettsey Season 9 Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:07:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/renklyo/pseuds/renklyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brett is at her apartment, and she just broke up with Greg because she still has feelings for Casey<br/>and she is upset, so she goes to his apartment, to go talk<br/>but it ends differently</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brettsey Season 9 Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Friday Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so hello<br/>I am getting this idea from something I saw on Twitter so</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sylvie's POV</p><p>Great now I am sitting on my couch single thinking about Matt, not how I wanted to spent my Friday night. I am upset at myself but mostly at Matt, I found out what he said to severide that one night and I am pissed at him for not telling me how he feels and none of this would have happened.</p><p>I grab my jacket and his jacket that he left here and I am out the door, I know that Stella and Severide are on a date right now so Matt is at home. I am so upset I didn't even realize that I was already at the apartment complex.</p><p>I get out of the car and grab both of our jackets, I took a deep breath and went inside to his apartment complex, I knocked on the door but no one answered so I knocked again and the door opened to Matt, he looked at me with a surprised face. </p><p>"Sylvie? what are you doing here"</p><p>he looked shocked that I was here and a bit happy but I saw the sadness in his eyes that he tried so hard to hide during shifts and at Molly's, he was moving his watch which he did when he was nervous, I move past him all angry and I throw his jacket at the couch, and I start talking.</p><p>Matt's POV</p><p>I am watching wandavision and drinking the beer that was in the fridge thinking about Sylvie, how did it come to this, about 2 months ago we were laughing on her couch and now we don't even talk anymore, now she is probably out with greg like she is almost every night, i couldn't stand to see her at Molly's, so here i am. </p><p>About after 15 mins talking to myself about wandavision i here a knock on the door, i was getting up until there was another knock on the door again, i open it to see Sylvie, i was happy to see her but sad that its probably about something other then me, she walks past me and throws my jacket that i left at her house</p><p>"i know what you said to Severide that night a few weeks ago"</p><p>She looked angry but i was shocked, how did she know that, wait... stella ugh, she crossed her arms and i was upset </p><p>"Ok so what if i did, why does that matter?"</p><p>"you could have told me, and not keep it in?!"</p><p>"sigh, you were with kyle and i cou-"</p><p>"KYLE?! that long! what the hell!"</p><p>she looked super angry now i am pissed and hurt, i couldn't just tell her when she was with kyle, why cant she understand that, UGH i am so super pissed</p><p>" I AM SORRY OK!, i am sorry that i didn't tell you, it wasn't the right time and don't be like 'but you could have told me' i- i was scared ok"</p><p>i felt tears building up and i tried to stop them, i couldn't help it, we haven't talked in 2 months</p><p>"Matt-"</p><p>"Sylvie we haven't talked in 2 months and it hurts me, we used to talk everyday and now we don't even talk, or look at each other, and i guess seeing you with someone else hurts me, a lot, so much that i cant even goes to Molly's without my heart breaking"</p><p>Sylvie's POV </p><p>I saw the tears in his eyes and mine started to build up, he was hurting just as much as i was, and i didn't know it, he was scared just as i was, he kept his eyes on the ground and he was right we haven't talking in weeks and it was killing us, he kept quiet in his quarters and didn't come out unless it was a call. I saw that he didn't sleep much but i didn't think it was because we didn't talk, he was upset for 2 months and its all my fault, he walked up to me, and he raised my chin up and looked at me</p><p>"Hey i know you are thinking its your fault, well its not, its all mine and i am sorry for making you suffer everyday, i just don't want you to leave me, and i know that sound wrong its just that-</p><p>i kissed him (again) but a second later he kissed back and we just stood there for god know how long, and we pulled away and put our forehead to each other </p><p>"that took 2 months Sylvie, i am glad that yo- wait! wait about greg?!"</p><p>"i broke that off earlier today, i knew that i still had feelings"</p><p>"good now that you are mine"</p><p>he gave me a quick peak and dragged me to the couch, i saw that he was happier then he was in a long time, i saw that he was watch wandavision and he was on episode 3</p><p>"hey wait, you like wandavision?"</p><p>"yeah why, and if you have seen episode 4 don't tell me anything"</p><p>"no i haven't, i would like to watch it"</p><p>he goes to the episode and turns it on but in under 10 mins we are both asleep on the couch, now this is how i wanted to spent my Friday night...</p><p>Severide's POV</p><p>We got home and i saw Casey and Brett on the couch cuddling with the TV on, Stellla kept laughing so i stopped her</p><p>"shhhh look"</p><p>"omg that is so cute, we shouldn't wake them"</p><p>"yeah, we will just tease them in the morning"</p><p>we walk to our bedrooms happy that both of our best friends finally figured there shit out. We all call it a day...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>